


A Good Start

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Good Start

**_ A Good Start _ **

It was a great prank. In theory at least.

What Gavin hadn’t accounted for was that Ryan wasn’t a ‘flight’ person when confronted with fear.

He was a fighter.

-

“I am so sorry baby, I didn’t mean to, I swear,” Ryan apologised for the thousandth time while Gavin just waved him off again, a hand pinching his nose while his head was tilted forward, blood dripping over his lips.

It really _was_ an accident.

Gavin had decided, since he got home before Ryan for once, to hide behind the door, grab him and yell ‘surprise’. But instead of clutching his chest like Geoff or Jack, or rolling his eyes like Michael or Ray, Ryan’s instinctive reaction, when he felt the hands on his shoulders, was to turn around and punch.

As soon as his fist made contact with Gavin’s nose, he burst out into a panicked frenzy of apologies and attempts at remembering how to deal with the suddenly blood-gushing nose, all the while, Gavin just leant against the wall behind the door, his eyes blank with shock and his mouth slightly agape. Then he tasted the metallic tang of blood as it dripped onto his lips and he snapped out of it, trying to placate Ryan.

Gavin learned that calming a panicking, guilt-ridden Ryan while stopping a bleeding nose was nearly impossible.

“Love, I’m fine. I shouldn’t have snuck on you, it was a stupid idea,” Gavin said, his nose finally having stopped bleeding but there was an impressive bruise forming around his left eye.

“’Stupid’ doesn’t excuse punching you in the face,” Ryan countered, making them both mugs of tea.

“Did you know it was me?” Gavin asked. Ryan looked offended at the question, so Gavin continued without Ryan having to verbally answer. “Exactly. So it’s not your fault. It’s mine. Now let’s drop it and watch a film or something,” Gavin suggested with a smile as Ryan brought the mugs over to the coffee table, curling up on the couch and instantly getting a lapful of Gavin.

That was the last they said about it.

Until the next morning.

It was a normal morning, Ryan and Gavin had even forgotten about Gavin’s eye. No one reminded them, mostly because no one saw them as they walked in. Kara’s head was under her desk, retrieving a dropped pen, Monty’s face was buried in his tablet and Kerry’s head was hidden in Miles’ armpit while Miles was rolling around on the floor.

So the first person to look directly at Gavin was Geoff.

Geoff was already sitting at his desk, the first in the office, when the couple walked in, turning to greet Gavin and Ryan and going back to his computer for all of two seconds before his head snapped back to them, eyes wide and trained on Gavin. Then they jumped back and forth between Gavin and Ryan, the shock twisting into rage.

He stood from his desk and stalked over, grabbing Ryan by the front of his shirt and pushing him up against the wall, his teeth bared in anger. Geoff was surprisingly strong and surprisingly intimidating for someone that was normally so easy going.

“ _What the hell did you do to my kid?!”_ He roared, his fist twisting in Ryan’s shirt so it starts to tighten around his neck. Ryan was shocked beyond reasonable thought so he just stood there, trying to process why Geoff was yelling at him when Gavin put a hand on Geoff’s arm, trying to get him to release his grip.

“Geoff, it was an accident, honestly,” Gavin said with an attempt at a soothing smile on his face.

“Gavin, you don’t have to cover for him. If he’s hitting you, you can tell me and I’ll get my gun, it’s okay,” Geoff reassured and Gavin was a little horrified at how serious Geoff sounded, saying that.

“He’s not abusing me, Geoff. I jumped out from behind the door last night when he got home, he thought I was an intruder or something and accidentally hit me. That’s it. And don’t shoot my boyfriend,” Gavin chided jokingly, trying to put a light atmosphere back into the room. Geoff turned his gaze back to Ryan, the PC player staring back, trying not to piss himself.

“Is he wrongfully defending you? Did you hit him?” Geoff asked again with a far steadier voice.

“I would let you shoot me instead. I’d never hit Gavin. Well…not on purpose,” Ryan reminded himself shamefully, lowering his head a little, glancing at Gavin to remind himself of his mistake and why he deserved some sort of punishment, even if Gavin refused to rightfully dish it out.

The hand fisting his shirt released him and Geoff stepped back, using both hands to straighten out Ryan’s shirt while clearing his throat.

“Sorry about that, buddy. Got a little carried away there, I guess,” Geoff apologised, then turned to Gavin. “And seriously? I told you the behind the door thing would get you punched one day. I just thought I’d end up doing it,” the tattooed man said, shaking his head and returning to his desk. “You should go to Kara and see about getting that covered up. You have a podcast tonight and the fewer people know about it, the less likely it’ll come up and the fans eat Ryan alive,” he suggested and Gavin had never run anywhere faster.

It was bad enough that Ryan was beating himself up about it. He didn’t want the fans doing it to.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT _ **

The podcast, thankfully, went without a hitch. No comments regarding his slightly shadowed left eye and no stories about how Ryan accidentally punched his boyfriend in the face because of a prank.

“Um, aren’t we going home?” Gavin asked, still a little tipsy, but not enough to not notice that they’d missed the turn-off to their street.

“We’re not going home yet. I’m treating you to dinner,” Ryan said, reaching over the console and giving Gavin’s thigh a light squeeze, returning his hand to the steering wheel. There was an odd silence and Ryan glanced over at his boyfriend just to see a suspicious expression on his face. “What?” he asked, honestly confused.

“Are you taking me out because of my eye?” Gavin asked bluntly. Ryan opened his mouth to deny it but another look from Gavin wrecked any chance he had at defending his attempted lie.

“I just wanted to apologise for it,” Ryan said and Gavin just sighed.

“You don’t need to. There’s nothing to apologise for,” the brit insisted but the silent, put-down demeanour of his boyfriend lessened his frustration slightly. “But if you’re so insistent on making it up to me, then you can take me home and we can eat ice-cream and play games. Hm?” Gavin suggested and Ryan immediately turned the car around with a smile on his face, but thinking to himself that this was a good start, but just a start, nonetheless.


End file.
